


Not So Bad

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Sammy knew he wasn’t exactly thenicestperson around. Okay, yeah, he could be a massive dickhead at times but as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared shitless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking recently about how a lot of the stuff that happened in Series 1 probably really fucked Sammy up.  
So I thought about if there was a scene or two somewhere that helped show Sammy as a human being and saw him in a _ somewhat_ positive light so I came up with this.  
Hope it's not _too_ shit.

Sammy knew he wasn’t exactly the _nicest_ person around. Okay, yeah, he could be a massive dickhead at times but as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared shitless.

For the past week and a half or so, there had been this random kid breaking into his house, stealing his stuff, harassing his family and kept talking to his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now. He knew where the conversation was going to head after she brought him over to the breakup tree. So now, here he was, wallowing at the bench in front of the breakup tree, where anyone and everyone could see.

“Uh, you okay?”

Sammy looked up to see a tall boy with dyed black hair and black skinny jeans. He recognized the boy as one of the new kids and Sam’s ‘cousin’. He didn’t believe their story for a second, whose parents just up and leave with their siblings and leave their kid and nephews behind? And with that weird witch lady of all people?

Sammy crossed his arms on the bench and laid his head down. “’m fine.” He mumbled.

The other boy sighed before sitting down next to him. “No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, well, my girlfriend just dumped me, and your supposed ‘cousin’ has been making my life a _fuckin’_ mess since you lot got here.” Sammy huffed. “So, yeah nah, I’m not fine.”

“Sam’s actually not that bad when you get to know him.”

Sammy glared up at the taller boy. “He went to my house and stole my skateboard.”

The other boy slowly nodded. “… Yeah, okay, bad move on Sam’s part. He’s just been going through some shit at the moment, so he’s been acting out.”

“Well can he stop ‘acting out’ around my life?” Sammy questioned. “Every time he’s been near my mum, she gets sick. I think he’s stressing her out or something.”

Sammy looked up, taking in his surroundings while thinking about how batshit his life had become. “I can’t _believe_ I’m talking about my issues with some goth kid I don’t even _know_.” He chuckled sadly. “What the _fuck_ has my life become?”

“Honestly, I’ve been asking myself the same question. Ever since I got here with…” The goth thought about it for a moment. “…_my_ _cousins_, it’s like life has just been one pit fall after another.”

“What’d ya mean?” Sammy asked.

“Well, if you told me two weeks ago that I’d be friends with _those_ three, I would’ve called you insane.”

Sammy raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said those guys were your cousins?”

“…_Shit_.”

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t think anyone actually believed you guys were related.”

The taller boy stammered for a second. “T-there’s just been shit going on with all of our families-“

Sammy held his hand up half-heartedly. “Dude, don’t worry about it. ‘s none of my business.”

The goth boy gave a small smile. “Thanks.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. “I should probably go find Oscar.” He said standing up. He paused for a moment. “Ya know, Sammy? You’re actually not so bad.” He continued as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do about Sam.”

Sammy sighed. “Hopefully, he’ll be more willing to get out of my life now that Mia dumped me. Thanks…” Though-out the time these new kids had been around, Sammy had never actually caught onto anyone’s name except Sam’s.

“Felix.” The taller boy responded.

Sammy nodded. “Felix. Got it. I’ll see you around?” He asked. Even though this kid was friends with Sam, he actually wasn’t that bad for company.

Felix nodded as he began to walk off. “Yeah, see you.”

-/-/-/-/-

After the final bell rang out, Jake, Sam and Andy met up in the school yard.

“We should probably head back to Phoebe’s.” Jake said. “I’m honestly a bit drained. What’d ya think, Andy?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I did as much research as I could about wormholes in the library today, so I’ll just try and apply that as much as I can.” Andy replied before focusing his attention on Sam. “Sam?”

Sam’s gaze wandered around the school yard, searching for the final member of their group. “Hey, have you guys seen Felix?”

Jake shook his head. “Uh, not since class let out.”

Andy shrugged. “Maybe he caught up with Oscar or something.”

Sam frowned. “You guys go ahead. I’ll find Felix and catch up.” He said, heading back into the building.

-/-/-/-/-

Sam walked through the corridor searching for Felix. He had gone to the boys room and called Felix’s name and got no reply, he’d gone to their ‘new’ assigned lockers and to the locker which was Felix’s in their universe. Nothing. He couldn’t find Felix anywhere.

Sam walked out of the school again and saw Felix causally talking to _Sammy_, of all people. “Felix!” He said loudly, grabbing both boys’ attention.

Sam glared at the boy who had taken over his life while talking to Felix. “Jake and Andy have already headed back to Phoebe’s. You ready to go?”

Felix nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” He quickly gave a small wave to Sammy. “See ya.”

“Yeah, see ya, Felix.”

-/-/-/-/-

Once the two were a fair way away from the school, Sam spoke up. “So… Sammy, huh?” He asked. “What’d you talking to _him_ for?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, I talked to him earlier and he’s actually not so bad once you get to know him.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he stopped. “Not so bad? _Not so bad?!?_ Felix, the guy’s basically stolen my identity!”

Felix continued walking. “Actually, Sam, he hasn’t. He’s just a kid living his life, just turns out that his life is also yours.”

Sam caught up with the taller boy. “So, you see my problem.”

Felix sighed. “Of course, I do, I just _also_ see his side of the story.”

“Which is; he’s a dickhead.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Which_ is;_ he’s a kid whose had his stuff stolen, his mum get ill several times, his girlfriend dump him, and his family members harassed. And it all seems to circle back to one person. He’s _scared_, Sam.”

Sam crossed his arms. “And _what?_ I’m _not?_”

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that we’ve come in and disrupted several people’s lives. I feel kinda bad.”

Sam sighed. “We’ll figure it out and fix this mess, dude. Somehow…”

Felix gripped the top of his bag, feeling the outline of his book of shadows. “Yeah, I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith_666 asked for a part two, so here you go, dude! Thanks for the request!

Being replaced sucked.

Being replaced both at home _and_ at school? _Sucked_.

And having your replacement get along with your mate while you’re busy being replaced _really_ sucked.

“Okay, first Mia then Felix? What is _up_ with that guy?”

Jake looked over to where Felix and Sammy were sitting, then back at Sam. “Well, he _is_ you.”

Sam sighed. He’d been hearing shit like that ever since they gotten to this fucked up world. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Look at it this way,” Andy began. “Felix has been getting along better with you than Jake and I. Makes sense he’d get along with Sammy too.”

“Yeah well… Mia got sick of him.” Sam huffed.

“So, maybe Felix will get sick of _you!_” Jake replied jokingly. Glancing down at Sam, the jock noticed the shorter boy had gone pale. “You alright, mate?” He asked. “You’re looking a little ill.”

Sam watched as Felix chuckled at something Sammy had said. “…Yeah, ‘m fine.”

-/-/-/-/-

“So, what’d ya think so far?” Sammy asked, as he looked at his current drawing.

Glancing up from his sketchbook, Sammy noticed Felix’s mind was obviously somewhere else. “_Hello? _Earth to Felix?” Following the goth’s gaze, Sammy was able to pinpoint where Felix’s attention had gone. “You like him, don’t you?” Sammy asked, poking at the taller boy’s arm with a pencil.

“Hmmm… what?”

“Sam. You like him.”

Felix’s eyes widened. “_Wha-_ no.”

“Yeah, _ya do._”

The goth sighed as he looked back over to the boy in question. “Even if I did like him, which I _don’t_,” Felix attempted to clarify. “he’s still into… that girl back home.”

“You sure?” Sammy asked, flicking his gaze between the two. “’Cause he’s been looking over here a _lot._”

“Probably ‘cause I’m hanging out with you.” Felix reasoned.

Sammy smirked. “Or maybe… it’s because he _likes_ you!”

Felix shoved the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Shut _up_, you airhead!”

-/-/-/-/-

Sammy walked around the streets of Bremin, trying to calm himself down from his mum being in hospital.

_‘It’s alright now. She’s safe, she’s home.’_ He repeated in his head.

He had seen Felix at the sausage sizzle with Sam and the boy that saved Ellen from the bus, but before he could say hi to him, his mum and the other mums working there collapsed, so he wasn’t really focused on seeing his friend. But he did manage to see Felix and Sam talking to each other and smiling before everything went down, so he hoped that was going well. He didn’t like Sam, _at all,_ but the guy made Felix happy, so Sammy could deal with it.

His train of thought became lost as something bumped into him.

“_Hey!_ Watch where your- _Mia, hey!_” Sammy could see that she and Ellen were a bit shaken up.

“Can’t talk right now, Sammy!” She said pushing past him.

“Woah! Woah, woah, _woah!_ What’s the rush? What’s going on?” He asked, turning around.

“My neighbour and Mr. Bates just kidnapped that weird goth kid!” Ellen replied, frazzled.

“Ellen!”

“Wait, Bates kidnapped Felix?” Sammy repeated, alarmed.

“Ellen, come _on! _We’ve gotta go!” Mia said, dragging Ellen off with her.

Sammy darted after them. “Wait up! I’m coming too!”

Mia stopped to look at him. “Sammy, this isn’t the_ time-_“

Sammy sighed. “_Look._ I know that you don’t really wanna see me and it doesn’t help that I don’t like that Sam guy, but Felix is my _friend_ and I give a_ shit_ if he gets _hurt! Alright?_”

Ellen tugged on Mia’s sleeve. “We’ve gotta tell the others, just let him come.”

“_Fine._ Let’s go.”

-/-/-/-/-

Sam was hurt. He’d confided in Felix several times about shit that was going on, when it was _actually_ Felix who caused it all in the first place.

His emotions were all up in the air. He felt angry, upset, betrayed but he was also a bit freaked out cause the last time any of them had seen Felix, he was dealing with a possessed Mr. Bates.

“We just saw Mr. Bates and my neighbour kidnap Felix!” Ellen yelled as she ran into the room with Mia and Sammy behind her.

“Wait, _Oscar_ was helping Bates?” Jake asked.

“The demon’s gotten stronger.” Phoebe said as she rifled through her things.

“Did you just say _demon?_” Ellen asked

“What do you _mean_ demon?” Sammy asked.

-/-/-/-/-

“So… you guys are from another universe?” Mia repeated, trying to wrap it around her head.

Andy nodded. “Yep.”

“Well, that explains all _this_ weirdness.” Sammy said, resting his arms on his knees.

“I’m sorry,” Sam began, sarcastically. “_why_ are you here?”

“Because the girls told me what happened, and Felix is my _friend_.”

Sam scoffed. “Yeah right.”

Sammy stood up, glaring at the boy who was _apparently_ an alternative universe version of him.

Jake stood between the two and pushed them both back before anything could happen. “We’re getting off track.”

“You said that the demons needed to get rid of the ‘_disturbance’_, right?” Ellen asked.

Jake, Sam, Andy and Phoebe all nodded.

“Well, if they kill Felix, would the other boys go home?”

Sam wasn’t the _nicest_ person when he was feeling negative. Okay, yeah, he could be a massive dickhead, but this was definitely in the top five worst things he’d ever said.

“Would that work?”

Jake, Andy and Sammy’s gaze quickly snapped over to him.

“Are you _fuckin’_ kidding me?” Sammy asked walking over to him. “Are you _honestly_ considering that?” He ran a hand threw his hair and gripped it in frustration. “I have no idea what he sees in you.”

Before Sam could ask what his alternative universe counterpart meant, Jake put in his two cents.

“Mate, we are _not_ letting anyone be killed, _alright?_ Felix made a _mistake_ and he’s _already_ paying for it.”

Sam nodded. “You’re right, you’re right… both of you.”

Jake slapped him on the back lightly as he passed the shorter boy. “Plus, I don’t want my mum married to a murderer.”

-/-/-/-/-

As Phoebe and the boys packed everything up in the van and said their goodbyes, Sammy pulled Sam aside.

“Look, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye… _ever_, but could you give this to Felix once he’s safe?” Sammy pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I was going to give it to him earlier, but then mum got sick… thanks, ya know? For helping her.”

Sam sadly smiled. “She’s my mum, I’d do anything for her.”

Sammy looked back down to the piece of paper in his hands before holding it out to Sam. “Anyway, it’s just a drawing I did before and a quick note.” He chuckled. “Who knew I’d be friends with a gothic witch?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing, dude.” Sam laughed as he took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. “Hey, um… what did you mean, ya know? Before, about what Felix sees in me?”

Sammy held his hands up and smirked. “Not my place to tell, dude. You’re just gonna have to ask him yourself.”

-/-/-/-/-

Felix managed to catch Sam as Jake and Andy ran off to their dads.

“I’m so sorry for what I put you through, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “It’s okay. We’re home. Freak.”

Felix smiled back. “You can call me ‘freak’.”

“Don’t worry, dude, it’s just the beginning!” Sam laughed as he lightly shoved the taller boy back. “Oh, Hey! Sammy wanted me to give you this…” He said as he pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

Felix took it and began to unfold it as Sam continued.

“He also said something about you seeing something… in me?”

Felix’s head snapped up. “_What?!?_”

He looked back down to see a drawing of himself looking over at Sam with a note beside it. _‘Just tell him, you loser!’_

“I’m going to _kill_ that guy if I ever see him again…” He mumbled. “Look, Sam… after everything that’s happened, you probably _won’t_ wanna here this, but… I like you…”

“Oh… _OH!_ Dude, that’s awesome. I like you too.”

Felix blinked in surprise. “Wha-?”

“I was freakin’ out ‘cause I thought you liked _Sammy_.”

“Sam!”

“Felix!”

The boys looked down to see their fathers running towards them.

“Dad!” Sam yelled as he ran towards his father.

Felix followed in suite to his own dad.

They’d talk about it later.


End file.
